garoumushfandomcom-20200214-history
Foils
4/21/2014: This page is currently out date. Present guidelines can be found here: http://garoumush.livejournal.com/193902.html?nojs=1 -- Hobbes First, let's get into some definitions. Foils are not: * Something guaranteed to be available * Always fera/"others". * "Main" characters By "Main" characters, I do not mean someone's primary player character. There are cases of foils on the game who are someone's primary character. However, a foil is never meant to be in the spotlight as garou are - they are meant to be plot bunnies, to give RP fodder, and to provide interesting RP to those around them. They can be involved in plots, sure, alongside the garou - but their role is to help the garou in solving something, not to solve it themselves. Further - foils are not something that will available for all players at all times. In fact, I reject more foil applications than I accept. Why? The reasons that are common for out-of-hat rejection: # A race/species that would be so vanishingly rare around this area to not really be considered. See: Rokea. # An unfocused application. A foil must ultimately have some sort of purpose. Why are they in St. Claire? For what reason would they be coming to a place known to be crawling with werewolves? Unlike a garou application where a player can often easily fabricate a reason or bend rules a little to have a character in St. Claire, foils do not really have this sort of leeway. Why? Because we want foils who have a reason to be around and are not just created from a desire to play something "different" (though this is not a bad thing to want, it just cannot be the only reason). # A new player apping a foil. We will generally not accept any foils from players until they have been established on the game as a frequent player. I will not put a strict time frame on this, but I think 3-4 months minimum is fair. # Worldview or general lack of knowledge within the sphere being apped. This isn't to say that you have to have a perfect encyclopedic knowledge of the sphere, but as we generally have to rely on the player to regulate themselves since much of the MUSH knows little about the other sphere, a solid working knowledge is required. And, this means the worldview of the game, the Garou, and the sphere you're apping into. # And, simply, the character not having a place in the game. Is this a character we feel would be insta-killed? Is this a character we feel would never interact with the garou? Do we, as wizards, feel like this type of character is needed at this time? Commonly Accepted Races These are races that have the highest chances of getting accepted because we know their impact on the game and have little chance of bending worldview: * Bastet (Pumonca, Qualmi, Balam, Ceilican being the most likely) * Corax * Garou (ex-BSD, Ronin, more unusual/traveling-through concepts) * Ratkin * Vampires (Camarilla) Mages Yes, Mages get their own category (and Hedge Magic falls under this category, too). They are one of the few foil races that can also be kinfolk. This means an existing PC, human or kinfolk, may request an Awakening plot. This plot may be denied for a variety of reasons and is not a guaranteed way to get a foil, but it is possible. However, Mages are to be regulated on the game. Mages have the potential to be extremely game-breaking and powerful - thus, most Mage PCs we have here will be on the lower end of the spectrum. Your potential Mage's paradigm and spheres will be scrutinized heavily, as will any Arete over 3. Hedge Magic is something that has to make sense with your character, not just an add-on thing that sounds fun. This is not generally powerful magic, though the realm of static magic has many possibilities. The Current "No" List AKA, any of these races will be denied unless it's an extenuating circumstance pre-discussed with at least one of the foil wizards, and if accepted these will rarely if ever be characters that stay on screen beyond their expected plot-life: * Ajaba * Ananasi * Bastet ** Khan ** Simba ** Swara * Gurahl * Kitsune * Mokole * Nagah * Rokea But I Want To Play Evil! Can I Be A BSD? No. The answer to this is almost universally no for PC Sabbat, Black Spiral Dancers, and Nephandim, as well as Fomori and Banes. These characters would never have any true interaction in RP beyond getting hunted, and we do not feel like this sort of dynamic on the game would be healthy. In our worldview, these are twisted individuals who perform acts of such extreme violence and perversion that we'd much prefer these characters stay as NPCs and plot fodder. What about a spirit? Can I play a spirit as a foil? Yes! Actually, we'd love to have more PC spirits as foils and whatnot. This could be a fun way to get occasional interaction and to achieve more umbral RP. Again, this is subject to application. For spirit-foil applications, please discuss your intention with the foil wizards. When apping, a background is not necessary unless it's extraordinarily relevant to why the character is here, but aspects, powers, and all things spirit-related are necessary. These apps will probably be looked at with more leniency, provided the player has a good working knowledge of spirits. These foils will be cross-checked with the spirit wizard. No, you can't play a Nexus Crawler. This seems limiting Yes. It is. And it will continue to be. This is GarouMUSH, not WoDMUSH. The Garou will remain the primary focus, and we don't want to change that. OK. So I've read all this and now I want to app a foil. How? First, it's generally a good idea to bounce your ideas off a foil wizard before writing the app. The foil wizard will then give you an idea of where to go, or discourage the application if they feel there's not really a place for the character. If you are green-lit for the concept, then write the application up. It should include your background, gifts, and rites - and write-ups of any that aren't garou related, because god knows the foil wizards don't have them all memorized. It should include any race-specific things - for instance, paradigm for Mages. If you are writing in a plot (which is highly encouraged), the plot should be outlined as well. Your character's basic stats should be given. You'll probably have to revise it with the wizards some. RP Opportunities "OK, this is dumb. I got the foil, now no one will ever RP with me because they're always in garou-only areas and So-and-So said I wasn't allowed there." Welcome to having a foil. The areas they can access are usually very limited. RP is less frequent and more difficult to find. If a foil and a garou have an argument, the foil is usually out on their ass and not welcome back again. This is another reason why these characters are considered foils and not full PCs. My app got rejected and so-and-so's didn't! The reasons for rejection are many. Don't take it personally. Did the other person app a more simple character concept? Did you app a Mokole, and they apped a corax? Did you app a Mage without knowing what a rote was, and they apped a Mage with a full understanding of the sphere? Do not take rejection personally. Run your concepts by a foil wizard: this is the best way to avoid these disappointments. Current Foil Wizards (See Wizards for a full staff listing) * Athena * Kimpe If you have any questions, please feel free to discuss them with us. Current Status on Foils Open, but require a plot.